The Kind I Hate The Most
by An Insane Nobody
Summary: Shizuo's family is dead, he moved far away to forget the pain...However, when a black haired rich boy wants to buy him, how will he escape? AU lemon Shizaya. Giftfic for ATYsToboe.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde teenage boy breathed heavily, calming himself as he took the first step into his very own house. He could no longer take the heavy air of his own home, weighed down by memories of what would never be again. After that horrible car crash, how was Shizuo supposed to look at himself in the mirror without hatred, let alone walk through the same house his dear brother would never be able to touch?

Since he was 16 at the time of his parent's deaths, he was able to get his own house with a monthly salary from the government instead of having to go through the foster care system until he was an adult. Lucky him. Shizuo sighed, he was starting high school the next day.

He just hoped he would be able to get through it without chucking a desk or some other heavy object at someone's head...he hated violence. Shizuo went into the kitchen, fiddling with the microwave and cooking some ramen.

He tsked as he waited for it to cook, clearly angry with how long it was taking, and his anger only got worse as his home was suddenly filled with wall shaking bass. He crunched his eyebrows and threw open the window, just in time to see a red sports car with the windows down and speakers pointed outward drive away. He growled, closing his eyes and trying to imagine happy things.

_Those are the kind of people I hate the most, the kind that look out only for themselves. _He growled, taking his ramen and stomping off to bed.

* * *

The blonde stared at himself disdainfully in the mirror, not even combing his hair as he hissed at his reflection and ran out the door. He just wouldn't think about it. He wouldn't think about who he was or what he did before now, this was a fresh start.

He ignored the stares on the bus, and the idiotic garble the other students went on with, focusing on just getting to school and not causing any trouble. He sighed in relief when the bus finally reached the school, only to be cut off by a red sports car with the speakers turned outward. Shizuo hissed, breathing heavily. He counted in his head as an attempt to calm himself: _Ten...Nine...Eight..._

"AAARG!" He roared as he picked up the empty bus seat in front of him, letting it soar out the front of the bus and on to the sport car's hood. Shizuo huffed, this simply wasn't enough to deal with this bastard. He sprinted out the front of the bus, jumping on the roof of the car and punching in the window.

"I JUST WANTED TO GET OFF THE BUS." He yelled, grabbing the dark haired boy by the collar of his fuzzy jacket. "BUT YOU HAD TO CUT THE DAMN THING OFF. I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" He threw the now empty jacket at the boy who had sliced him across the chest and was currently running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Shizuo sat with his head down in the principle's office along with the dark haired boy.

"I wasn't going to cause any trouble, I was just going to go to school and get back home. But no. Then you come along with your damned red sports car with the loud ass speakers..." The boy stayed silent through Shizuo's muttering, a grin on his face.

"I only drive through the poor part of town with my speakers up." The boy grinned. Shizuo's face turned red and just as he was about to respond, the door opened.

"Orihara-sama please forgive us. We didn't know such a terrible thing would come of letting a snot nosed orphan into our schools. Please accept our sincere apologies." The principle bowed. "We will have him suspended at once." A bald man said, sweating profusely.

"Wait a minute. How about this, Tanaka. I will pay all the damages if you keep him around and switch his schedule to match up mine." The dark haired boy grinned.

"O-of course! Mrs. Hana will you please make sure Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima's schedule match?" The man forced a smile at an old secretary, who nodded and started typing away quickly. Izaya giggled, grabbing Shizuo by the hand and running off. Shizuo jerked his hand from Izaya, glaring at the boy.

"I am not your pet you pest." He growled.

"No, you're more like a wild animal." Izaya chuckled. "However, you owe me now." He winked.

"You did that of your own free will, I had nothing to do with it and therefore I don't owe you anything."

"What kind of logic is that? Now come on, we have to go to class." Izaya rolled his eyes, taking the boy's hand again and dragging a reluctant Shizuo along behind him.

* * *

Shizuo survived the day, and this time he was going to walk home as to avoid any incidents. He pushed the doors open of the exit, sighing in relief. Only one issue today. He almost got away, if not for a fuzzy sleeve that attached itself to Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'm driving you home." Izaya smiled at Shizuo.

"No." He glared, shrugging the boy off, causing the boy to pause and think for a moment.

"Fine then, I'll wait for my replacement car at your place." Izaya grinned, sauntering behind Shizuo.

"No. Go home."

"Well then I'm just going to go in this general direction, with no connection to you." Izaya smirked, following behind Shizuo.

"Fine." Shizuo sighed. "But it's a long way in this general direction."

They walked in silence for the entire two mile trip, and Shizuo almost forgot that Izaya was behind him. That is, he HAD forgotten he was there until he reached his house, where Izaya made his presence known again.

"Shizuo! What a coincidence seeing you here, I was just in the neighborhood. I've got time to spare, can I come in?" Izaya said smoothly. Shizuo stared at him with wide eyes, before realizing what the man was trying to pull. He glared at him for a moment, before sighing and giving up, walking to his front door and throwing it open. He left it open as he went inside.

"Wow this place is really bare. Did you get robbed?"

"Just moved in." Shizuo grunted, heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Where are your parents? Don't they know what furniture is?"

"They're dead."

"Ah. Why'd you move here?" Izaya asked, unfazed by the news.

"It's the furthest town from my home that's not out of the country." Shizuo answered calmly.

"Hey, if I buy you a better place will you sleep with me?" Izaya trailed his hand up Shizuo's arm, making the blonde involuntarily shiver.

"What? No! Get out!"

"Whoa Shizu-chan nothing to get angry over. If you don't swing that way I can let you top. I'll even throw in furniture." Izaya frowned slightly.

"I'm not a toy you can buy!" Shizuo yelled.

"Well maybe not, but I can sure as hell ruin your reputation if you don't. I'll make sure no one will ever hire you, and you'll have to crawl back to me in order to survive."

"Why do you enjoy manipulating people? I'd rather be homeless than be your fuck buddy!" Shizuo huffed. His anger was very visible now, from his tensed shoulders to his angry eyes. Izaya decided there was no convincing this stubborn person, he would simply try something else.

"You are impressive, Shizu-chan. If you wont become my lover now, I'll just make you fall in love with me."

"What is so damned special about my cock that you want it so bad?" Shizuo said seriously, making Izaya laugh.

"Well Shizu-chan, you are the first person to not be scared of me. That and I'm sure your cock is very special indeed." Izaya grinned, glancing out the window to see a black limo awaiting him. "Well, bye for now Shizzy." He blew a kiss, skipping out the door to meet his ride. Shizuo was left with his mouth hanging open, until his kettle let out a low whistle, and he was able to forget about the awful event that just transpired.

_Chapter End_


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo awoke to a knock at his door.

"Shizzy, get up! You're going to be late for school!" An annoying voice yelled. Shizuo cursed, jumping up and walking out to find the black haired boy had already let himself in.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" The tired boy blinked groggily.

"I made myself a key after you carelessly left yours under that fake rock outside." Izaya grinned. "Now hurry and get dressed or take off the clothes you have on." He leered, licking his lips at the blonde boy in his blue pinstripe boxers.

"Get out!" He yelled, though doing as the boy told him to as Izaya rummaged through his kitchen. When the boy came back out fully clothed, Izaya let out a small keening noise before rolling his eyes and heading out the front door. The small amount of time that it took to replace Izaya's old car was impressive.

"I figure since you're up so early we can go catch breakfast!" Izaya said, once they were in the car. Shizuo gave Izaya a confused stare until the boy tapped the clock with a grin. The boy let out a low growl when he read the time. 5:30am, two hours before school started.

"People aren't meant to get up this early..." He moaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Aw, if you want we can cuddle until school starts." Izaya said hopefully. The blonde grunted, pulling the seat down and dragging the black haired boy next to him, hugging him to his side. Izaya's eyes widened, until he realized that the boy was already back asleep. He sighed. _I guess this works too. _Although the position they were in wasn't very comfortable, Izaya had to admit the smell of the other boy was extremely calming. He soon found himself drifting off into a light slumber as well.

* * *

When the two awoke, Shizuo looked at the clock and swore.

"Well, so much for being early." He glared at the raven, who hadn't moved from Shizuo's arms.

"You act like this is my fault! My plan was to have breakfast and maybe fuck before school." He stuck up his nose.

"Are you still going on about that?" Shizuo sighed. "Well, now we might as well not show up at all. It's almost halfway through." Shizuo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey that's not such a bad idea! Let's go somewhere fun." Izaya grinned, getting back in the driver's seat and revved up the engine. Shizuo cocked an eyebrow as he slowly brought his seat up to the correct position. Izaya laughed. "If you saw that from my angle you would know how dramatic that looked." the black haired boy shook his head. Shizuo cracked a grin as they drove away.

* * *

"We're here~" Izaya grinned. Shizuo looked out to what appeared to be a very rundown bar. The sign was falling off and it looked dark inside, the outside walls cracked and disintegrating. Shizuo furrowed his brows.

"Where exactly _is_ 'here'?" He questioned. Izaya smirked.

"You are currently gazing at the mighty hidden hideaway known as 'The Knot'." Izaya's smile widened as Shizuo's jaw dropped. The Knot had been a legend, and until now a myth to Shizuo. It had been told that it was a VIP club that served the best drinks and had non-stop parties, as well as had the best _entertainment_.

"_This _is where they hid it? Wow, I would never look here." Shizuo's gaze turned respectful. It must have taken a long time to find the perfect hideout for something so illegal.

"I take it you're impressed. Then you should be more impressed to find out that I was the one that _may_ have slipped the owner a hint on where to hide it, maybe a blueprint or two." Izaya winked.

"That is impressive." Shizuo nodded.

"Impressive enough to get your pants off?" Izaya asked hopefully.

"Not _that _impressive." Shizuo smirked.

"Then pick your jaw off the floor and follow me." Izaya grinned back, flopping on Shizuo's lap from the driver's side and scattering out the passenger's side door with a confused Shizuo behind him.

Once inside, Shizuo realized that this was the embodiment of evil. He felt the base in his chest and the strobe lights made everything but the various tables and the center stage completely indistinguishable. His eyes wandered to said tables, that were lit dimly with a single lamp. Most of which had shady characters in business suits accompanied by two or more females that, as far as Shizuo could tell, did not lead honest professions. Izaya watched Shizuo with a knowing smirk, guiding him to the bar.

"Izaya! You want drink?" A big burly Russian man asked as they sat down on the black bar stools.

"Hey Simon. Can I get two of my usual?" Izaya responded with a chipper grin. The Russian smiled widely as he fancily flipped bottles, pouring alcohol into oddly shaped glass cups that resembled the bodice of a weeble-wobble. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"I need to learn how to do that..." He said, leaning in to study Simon as he made his concoction.

"You want to learn? I teach!" Simon laughed heartily, slapping Shizuo on the back so hard he fell off his stool. Shizuo lay on the floor with a surprised look on his face, before picking himself up slowly. He didn't think anyone was as strong as him...

"When do I learn?" He asked eagerly.

"Hmm, school learning first! You come after." Simon nodded decisively. Shizuo grinned, holding out his hand for Simon to shake to have a shot of some ungodly light-brownish green liquid shoved into his grip instead.

"Cheers." Izaya clinked their glasses together, and down went the liquid. Shizuo was happily surprised.

"What is it?" He choked out, feeling his toes go numb.

"Tokyo Tea." Simon answered.

"It's got Vodka, Gin, Rum, Tequila, Triple sec, and Midori in it, don't stand up too fast." Izaya giggled.

"It's sweet." Shizuo blinked.

"Mhm." Izaya nodded. "Can we get two more, Simon?" He asked. Simon shook his head with a smile, and Shizuo didn't even try to watch him this time.

He didn't think he could keep his eye on his nose, let alone a flying bottle.

* * *

8 drinks and a black-out later, Shizuo woke up oddly warm. He sighed, he could feel his heartbeat in his teeth. Keeping his eyes closed as to ward out any sunlight from reaching his incredibly hung-over brain, he stretched his arms to find another person in the bed.

_OH GOD._

Shizuo sprang up from the bed, flailing so much he landed on the floor to discover he was without his clothing.

_WE DIDN'T! _

_...Did we?_

He stared at the black haired boy still in the bed, contemplating what the situation would be like now that Izaya had gotten his way. Would he finally leave him alone?

Did he _want_ him to leave Shizuo alone?

He sighed again, throwing up his hands and trying to find his pants. As he looked around, he realized this was _not_ his house.

"Mhhhhm, Shizuo, stop freaking out and crawl back in bed. I'm still tired." Izaya said sleepily.

"How can I crawl back in bed with you if neither of us have clothes on!" Shizuo said angrily.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." Izaya said coyly. Shizuo's face twisted into one of utmost horror.

"I did NOT have sex for the first time _drunk_!" Shizuo blathered.

"Relax! I was kidding!" Izaya laughed, throwing a pillow at Shizuo. He made a face.

"Why am I naked?"

"Why do you think? You got drunk and barfed all over me **and **your clothes. Neither of us will forgive you, by the way." He sniffed. "However, I might change my mind if you try to..._persuade _me?"

"No. What do I have to do to get you to lose interest in me?" Shizuo pouted.

"Well, now that I know you are a handsome little virgin with a horse-cock, I don't think I'll be letting you go anytime soon." Izaya grinned, glancing pointedly at Shizuo's package. Shizuo blushed, covering himself with the pillow Izaya threw while Izaya chucked, going to fetch their clothes.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**I finished this surprisingly fast for me. Don't expect that all the time man. Please tell me what you think, and I know it doesn't have a lemon in it yet, but it will make it more special when it DOES happen! Yeah! **

**Probably not.**

**If you see any errors, please contact me.**

_**An Insane Nobody.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo was much happier now that he finally had clothes on (though Izaya was rather reluctant to give them back...), and decided that while Izaya went back to bed to ward off his hangover, Shizuo would snoop around a bit. Izaya's house was large, and Shizuo went to inspect the kitchen he was given permission to ransack(of which he had to go down two flights of stairs and a maze of corridors to find).

"Hello." A young girl in a yellow dog hoody greeted, swinging from a hanging bar above the door.

"H-hello." Shizuo stuttered. He didn't expect anyone to be home. Another girl with the same hair and eye color walked in the opposite doorway of the large kitchen, munching on a pop-tart. She nodded in Shizuo's direction and grunted, throwing the other girl a pop-tart as well, of which the girl caught behind her back with ease.

"Are you Shizuo? We've heard a lot about you. You're the only one our brother can't woo with his money! It drives him _crazy_!" The swinging girl giggled. "Keeps him off our backs though, huh Kururi?"

"Mhm." The girl nodded, munching quietly.

"I'm Mairu by the way! We're Izaya's sisters." Mairu said, continuing to swing dangerously on the rickety metal bar.

"Nice to meet you." Shizuo said meekly, he weaved his way between the girls and opted to just settle for a glass of water. He fumbled around for a glass until Kururi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hn?" She grunted questioningly, handing him a glass.

"Thanks." He said a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. He patted her on the head and filled the glass from the tap before downing it. He ended up having to fill it a good three times before his thirst was quenched. Another tap had Shizuo looking down again. This time Kururi brought Shizuo a banana.

"For your hangover." Mairu explained. "Izaya always has that look on his face in the mornings." She rolled her eyes, just as the metal bar lost its grip on the ceiling, and the whole thing came crashing down. Dust and plaster flew.

Shizuo didn't have time to think. He just blinked and his body had already reacted. Shizuo had caught the bar that Mairu was still firmly latched to, holding her an inch from the ground.

However, Kururi wasn't so well off.

"Kururi? Kururi!" Shizuo called frantically, picking Mairu up by her hood and placing her gently on the floor to dive into the rubble. He dug blindly until he heard a cough.

As Kururi emerged, climbing tiredly from the pile of rubble, Shizuo's heart stopped. She was already bruised up pretty bad, but still alive. That's all that mattered to Shizuo. She would probably hurt pretty bad in the morning. However, the racket had someone running down the corridor.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Izaya emerged panda-eyed from the doorway.

"You have the coolest boyfriend EVER!" Mairu jumped up excitedly. "The bar came loose again, you know the one that falls like—every week? He caught it! And I was still on it! It was like LIGHTNING fast! All I knew was I was falling and he was like BAM! Then he started looking for Kururi but I knew she'd be fine." Mairu went on. Izaya just half listened with a crazy look on his face. Like a predator who had just found the ideal prey.

"Well, Shizuo. It seems like you've done what I could never do." He chuckled. "You've impressed my sisters~!" He said, rustling Mairu's hair while she tried to squirm away from his death grip. Shizuo waved him away and went to inspect Kururi's injuries.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. The quiet girl nodded meekly but winced when he picked her up princess-style. "She has a sprained ankle. Do you have a first aid kit I can have?" Shizuo questioned, already carrying the girl out to a couch he saw on the way here. He placed her down carefully and propped her ankle up with a pillow cushion. Izaya came back with the first aid kit and Shizuo kindly wrapped her ankle.

"...I can fix the ceiling if you want." Shizuo muttered. "If it keeps breaking you shouldn't hire the same people." He said, keeping his eyes on Kururi's ankle.

"Oh I couldn't do that without paying you back!" Izaya grinned, setting a trap for the unknowing Shizuo.

"Think of it as me paying you off for last night." He shrugged, cutting the bandage and tucking it cautiously as to not have it come loose. "You have to stay off your foot for a bit." He said to Kururi, who inclined her head humbly.

"That was on me, it would be rude to think of it as anything else." Izaya responded, trying to get Shizuo's attention focused back on him(Not that he was jealous or anything...). "How about this, I have an extra room you can stay in...and for payback you can be a live-in Handyman?"

"...If I can still learn to be a Bartender from Simon and go to school, it's a deal." Shizuo nodded.

"I don't see how that would be a problem." Izaya purred, you could practically hear the trap snap shut as Shizuo signed away his freedom with a handshake.

* * *

Shizuo settled in later that day with one bag that contained all of his worldly possessions. Izaya let him fetch it as he wrote up some papers that would have Shizuo under their insurance without anything really formal. The room Izaya gave him was large, and _conveniently _had a door that attached itself to Izaya's room. The raven said it was so they could "discuss his contract" but Shizuo knew better. He snorted, if Izaya _did_ try something he didn't like, he would just push him off. He _was _stronger than him.

"Who's stronger than who?" Izaya commented from behind Shizuo, making him jump.

"Just thinking out loud." Shizuo shook his head.

"Something makes me think you were talking about me~!" Izaya pouted. "I'm stronger than I look you know."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Shizuo stared disbelievingly. Izaya snorted.

"You dare question my abilities?" The raven said pompously. "Then let me prove it to you." He grinned, and in a swift motion he took Shizuo's head in his hands. Shizuo was so surprised that he could do nothing but place his hands on Izaya's chest as protest as Izaya connected their lips.

Suddenly everything melted.

Izaya deepened the kiss, twisting his tongue as the two smouldered in a heap of panting flesh. Shizuo tried to bite back a moan, and found his hands tangling themselves in Izaya's soft feather-like hair. Izaya rolled himself into Shizuo's growing hardness, making the both of them howl with pleasure. Izaya blinked, as if remembering himself, and placed a bite on Shizuo's lips. His eyes smiled as he pulled back, panting and wiping saliva from his mouth.

"There is a difference between physical and mental strength." He smirked, composing himself and leaving Shizuo in the hot mess the two created. Shizuo stared blankly into the spot he had occupied and fingered his lips that were attached to the black haired devil only seconds before.

Maybe he _did _like Izaya...

_Chapter End_

* * *

**So I know it's a bit short, but hey, I like it. I think it is good right there. I mean, the story isn't done yet but the _chapter _is good right there. Not a cliffhanger, but keeps you all interested and stuff. Yeah. **

**Stuff. **

**Any errors please contact me,**

_**An Insane Nobody**_


	4. Chapter 4

"WAKE UP SHIZZY, IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Said the black haired bandit, currently jumping on Shizuo and robbing him of his sleep.

"Why?" He shouted, rolling back over and trying to ignore the menace in his room.

"We need to take the girls trick or treating." Izaya smiled. Shizuo huffed, throwing the blankets off himself and sitting up.

"And why does this need to be done so early in the morning?" He grumbled.

"Shizuo, it's four in the afternoon. You sleep _all day_ and it takes everything I have not to jump on you."

"I can see that." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I don't have a costume."

"I have one for you!" Izaya giggled, running back into his own room and throwing wads of clothes through the door. "Put these on while I get dressed!"

Shizuo shook his head, but decided to just put on the costume or the flea would never shut up. Once dressed, the blonde stared at himself in the mirror. What exactly was he? He looked like the male stripper version of a mobster, with pants of course. He was glad he got to wear pants.

"Tell me what you think, Shizzy!" Izaya smirked, posing provocatively in the doorway. Shizuo's jaw dropped at Izaya's costume.

"What are you supposed to _be_, exactly?" Shizuo glanced over the high-heels and knee high stripped socks, right up to the leather underwear and shredded black top. He did have to admit it looked good on the raven.

"I'm a hooker!" He answered cheerily.

"A hooker. You're dressed like that to take your sisters out?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup! And you are my pimp!" He grinned, placing a purple feathery hat atop the blonde's head. Shizuo looked completely unamused.

"Let's get this over with." He glared. They walked together down the stairs to the awaiting girls who, after taking one look at them, began to laugh.

"Does this make me a fairy hooker too?" Mairu snorted, glancing at her costume. Kururi looked at her grim reaper outfit and shrugged. "Alright, lets go get CANDY!"

* * *

After five houses, the girls decided that maybe their candy tactic wasn't working. They needed more than the measly 'Please Take One' people were giving out. They had actually gotten an APPLE. That's right, FRUIT instead of candy! The audacity!

"Empty out your candy bags in here and we'll make it look like this is your first house. They're more likely to give you more candy." Izaya said wisely.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Mairu pouted.

"Because you didn't ask! But Shizzy looks so miserable." Izaya mocked.

"Don't call me Shizzy!" He grumbled, staring at his nearly empty bag.

"You know you like it." Izaya smirked as Shizuo turned red.

"Lets—lets just go get candy..." He stuttered.

* * *

The group sat down in the main living room to split their plunder. They had four pillow cases full, plus four plastic pumpkins overflowing with sweets. Shizuo stared at the pile of candy thoughtfully, before grabbing a Jaw-Breaker.

"I only want this one, you can split the rest."

"But Shizzy, Jaw-Breakers are my favorite!" Izaya complained. Shizuo unwrapped the piece of candy and popped it in his mouth.

"Too late." He smirked menacingly. Izaya growled and stomped up to him, throwing his arms around Shizuo and placing a kiss on his lips. The two fought for the candy ferociously, until Shizuo finally gave up, letting Izaya take the Jaw-Breaker with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe next time, Shizzy!" He grinned, Shizuo just sighed and picked another piece, trudging back up to his room and leaving two girls with a priceless look on their faces.

* * *

Later on that evening, Shizuo reached into his pocket for his piece of candy, only to find it wasn't there. He growled, throwing open the door the two boys shared to find the raven fingering the vary same sweet.

"You little theif." He spat.

"If you want it back, come and take it~!" Izaya grinned, popping it into his mouth. Shizuo froze, did he really want that piece of candy?

The answer was _yes!_

He dove at the black haired boy, taking his lips desperately. Shizuo bit and scratched, playing as dirtily as he could without hurting the other boy _too _badly. When that didn't seem to be working, Shizuo attacked Izaya's neck, deciding that perhaps he could make the boy moan and drop it. He nipped Izaya's sensitive skin, kissing and leaving bruises all over. And while it _did _make Izaya moan, it didn't really go according to plan at all.

"_Shizuo~_!" The boy groaned, bucking his hips. The sound of his name being called so provocatively made Shizuo's mouth go dry. Shizuo's hands fumbled and Izaya grinned, running his hand over Shizuo's chest and leaving red scratches. The blond shivered and tugged off the boy's tattered shirt, exposing his glistening pail chest. Whatever Shizuo had common sense was gone now, only leaving an animalistic Shizuo in his stead.

"Alright Mr. Handy-man, you have to fix this." Izaya smirked, gesturing to his growing hardness through the leather panties. Shizuo gave Izaya an beastly grin, taking the boys panties and ripping them apart.

"Lube?" Shizuo asked, nodding when Izaya gestured to the bedside table. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Izaya's 'toy' setting beside the bottle of lube, to which Izaya just rolled his eyes. Shizuo decided to rid himself of his costume and slicked himself, raising Izaya's high-heels above his head while he prepared him.

"Surprised you know how to do this." Izaya commented. He figured with Shizuo being a virgin he would have to do everything. Shizuo shrugged.

"I've watched a lot of porn."

"Go figure." Izaya chucked, losing his breath when Shizuo stuck the third finger in. "A bit to the—_never mind~_!" Izaya moaned, rocking his hips into the blond when he hit a certain angle. "Will you _please get in me_ NOW!" He demanded. Shizuo chuckled, but complied, lowering himself gently over Izaya and sliding himself into place. He waited a moment before thrusting into Izaya's heat. He quickly picked up the pace until Izaya's bed groaned in objection and the headboard knocked against the wall rhythmically. Izaya bit his lip, closing his eyes in unbearable pleasure while Shizuo gripped his hips so hard he would surely have hand-shaped bruises later on. It was a perfect mixture of gentleness and dominance, the exact thing Izaya longed for in all his past partners. Now that he found his perfect match, he was sure he would never let him go. Soon, both their visions ran white as they came together, panting as they collapsed.

They stayed silent for a few moments, before Shizuo became fidgety.

"...What now?" He blinked. Izaya stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you got what you wanted, what do I do now?" Shizuo fumbled, rolling off the boy.

"..." Izaya thought for a moment. "Now you have one more thing to fix, and it tends to break a lot~." Izaya grinned, placing a smoldering kiss on Shizuo's lips. Shizuo smiled when they broke apart.

"...So what happened to that candy?"

"...I think I swallowed it." Izaya grinned sheepishly. Shizuo looked like he was about to be angry, then a crazy Idea popped into his head. Shizuo growled, winding himself up and pouncing on Izaya once again.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**I think I'm going to have an epilogue in here...**

**Oh yeah, and Happy Halloween!**

**If there are any errors please contact me!**

_**An Insane Nobody**_


End file.
